


焉影帝今天宠老婆了吗(3)

by cyyyyy1014



Series: 焉影帝今天宠老婆了吗 [3]
Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 何焉悦色-freedom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyyyyy1014/pseuds/cyyyyy1014
Summary: 短篇(淡味) 娱乐圈 现背 [BL]影帝嘉×鲜肉洛茶庄少主焉栩嘉×萧山阔少徐一宁
Relationships: 焉栩嘉/何洛洛
Series: 焉影帝今天宠老婆了吗 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021405
Kudos: 1





	焉影帝今天宠老婆了吗(3)

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇(淡味) 娱乐圈 现背 [BL]  
> 影帝嘉×鲜肉洛  
> 茶庄少主焉栩嘉×萧山阔少徐一宁

chapter 3   
早已在车上坐着等着最小两个弟弟上车的哥哥们，看见以奇特姿势抱着焉栩嘉的何洛洛，发出起哄的声音。

何洛洛把头往焉栩嘉的脖颈处继续钻了钻，恨不得把自己包起来。

焉栩嘉感觉到在自己脖子旁不安分的小脑袋，了然一笑，腾出一只手去揉何洛洛毛茸茸的头发，把手覆在何洛洛的后颈上，以一种极其占有的姿势抱着何洛洛。似乎还闲不够，超车内的哥哥们挑了挑眉：“专属挂件，仅此一个。” 

“行了行了，要腻歪到一边腻歪，别在这恶心人…”刘也一脸嫌弃。

焉栩嘉也不恼，慢悠悠地抱着何洛洛去大巴最后坐下。

见焉栩嘉终于找到了一个位置坐下，何洛洛在心里松了一口气，扭了扭因许久不动而有些僵硬的身子，准备从焉栩嘉身上站起来，却被焉栩嘉搂住了腰。

“嘉嘉，别闹，还在车上呢。”何洛洛害怕被其他人听见，特意压低了声音。

“我抱着你！”焉栩嘉霸道地搂紧了何洛洛，不由分说地将何洛洛的身体往自己胸膛压，让何洛洛的头靠在自己肩膀上，这使得何洛洛和焉栩嘉的身体紧紧贴在一起，严丝合缝。

“我一直坐你腿上你也很累，我还是下来吧…”何洛洛直起身，扭动着身体，想从焉栩嘉身上下来，“嘉嘉，你抱了我那么久了，休息一会吧。”

“不用，你别动，在车上一直动很危险！”焉栩嘉皱了皱眉，将手臂收紧，避免何洛洛掉下去。

何洛洛还想说什么，可这时大巴突然加速，何洛洛整个人倒在焉栩嘉身上，因为他的双脚是以分开的姿势坐在焉栩嘉腿上的，所以大巴突如其来的加速让他的隐秘之处坐在了焉栩嘉某个同样不可言语的地方。他最为敏感的地方因为大巴的簸箕在焉栩嘉的裆部不轻不重的磨蹭。“嗯哈~”何洛洛死咬着嘴唇，却还是无法忍住，在焉栩嘉的耳边发出一声呻吟。

焉栩嘉同样不好受，温香软玉在怀，却什么也不能做，只能忍受，何洛洛在他耳边发出的声音更是差点把他逼疯。

车内的哥哥们热火朝天地聊着，没有注意到他们，何洛洛一边祈祷着这奇葩的路段快点过去，一边盼望着哥哥们最好能一路聊到酒店，不要注意到他。突然，何洛洛的眼睛嚯地睁大，焉栩嘉的东西立起来了，正抵着他的敏感处乱蹭，他甚至能听到焉栩嘉努力克制却依旧粗重的呼吸。

何洛洛抬起头，软下声音和焉栩嘉撒娇：“嘉嘉，不可以在车上，这么多人呢…我们回去再说，嗯？”

焉栩嘉忍得难受，退而求次：“我要亲一口！”

“好。”何洛洛连忙答应，能让焉栩嘉放弃在车上弄他的念头就行。

焉栩嘉捏着何洛洛的后颈，将他的头掰过来和自己接吻，直接将舌头伸进何洛洛嘴内，与何洛洛的小舌纠缠在一起，舔吻着如同棉花糖般的嘴唇，另一只手则禁锢着何洛洛的腰，不让他逃跑。而做在他腿上的何洛洛并不好受，他需要忍受自己敏感处的折磨，因为焉栩嘉已经完全立起来的性器，他的感受更为明显，颠簸剧烈的时候，焉栩嘉的凸起会陷进他的隐秘，而自己的舌头被焉栩嘉缠住，喉结上下滚动，他无法控制自己的呻吟。

等到大巴终于平稳，何洛洛觉得自己也真的要缺氧了，抬起两只手去推焉栩嘉的胸膛，焉栩嘉最后允吸一口，放开了他。

何洛洛大口呼吸着新鲜的空气，微微开始喘息，在抱着焉栩嘉把气喘匀后，便挣扎着要下来。

这次焉栩嘉没有再抱着何洛洛，把小孩放在了一旁的椅子上，自己闭上眼睛开始冷静。凸起太明显了，要赶紧消下去。

何洛洛坐在一旁平复心情，松了一口气，他能感觉到自己的身体也开始燥热起来，还好他及时从焉栩嘉腿上下来，如果让焉栩嘉察觉到他自己的也立起来的话，自己就真的在车上就被办了。按照焉栩嘉多拽的性格，怎么可能在乎车上还有别人在。

“到了到了，都快点下车！”

何洛洛如释重负，嚯地站起身，以百米冲刺的速度往酒店跑去，像一只受惊的小兔子，跑到酒店大堂拐角时甚至因为没注意而差点把夏之光撞飞。

“哎呦我去。”夏之光不仅被撞到了身子还被后面的人踩到了脚；光光委屈。

何洛洛上了电梯，来到房间门口，掏出房卡，刷卡，进门，一气呵成，像是害怕身后有人追着他一样，反手关上了们，没控制好力度，导致门发出“彭”的一下不大不小的声音。何洛洛扶着墙壁，微微弯下腰喘息，等到眼神逐渐恢复清明后，才起身往房间内走去。

何洛洛将电风吹放下，摸了摸已经干的差不多的头发，也懒得打理，随意将浴袍裹得紧了点，就拉开浴室门往房间走去，准备打开微信群聊和翟潇闻讨论一下夜宵吃什么不会胖，脑子里满是奶茶甜点，还没想清楚，就因为看到了些什么而突然停下了脚步。

焉栩嘉坐在何洛洛的床上，偏过头看向似乎已经惊讶的说不出话来的漂亮小孩，邪魅一笑：“宁宝，杵在那干什么，过来！”

无菌乐园养出来的南方人儿还没有意识到社会的险恶，听了他的话还真的走了过去：“嘉嘉？你怎么进来的？”

“硕哥有你的房卡，找他要的，”焉栩嘉把何洛洛抱进怀里，小孩瘦的很，像一个真人陶瓷娃娃，“怎么？不欢迎我？”

何洛洛摇了摇头：“怎么会…”他只是觉得有些奇怪，嘉嘉怎么不直接来敲他的门，还特意去找硕哥要房卡呢？

不等何洛洛迷糊的脑袋瓜想出个所以然来，焉栩嘉已经用行动告诉了他答案。

焉栩嘉低下头，看着怀中其实还比他大几个月的男孩，刚刚洗完澡后的脸还是红扑扑的，粉嫩的薄唇，如同果冻一般，焉栩嘉朝着那两片唇瓣咬下去。

“唔……”

焉栩嘉的手托着何洛洛的后脑，另一只手将何洛洛环绕在自己怀中，使得何洛洛无处可逃。何洛洛只觉得一阵天旋地转，自己便陷进柔软的床垫之中，焉栩嘉倾身压上，霸道地将膝盖挤进何洛洛的双腿间，俯下身子继续纠缠何洛洛的小舌。

焉栩嘉的舌尖慢慢从何洛洛的嘴中转移到了精致的下颚，又低头朝柔软的脖颈啃去，轻轻咬一口便留下专属于焉栩嘉的草莓印，何洛洛长长的睫毛随着焉栩嘉的动作开始打颤，像一只颤抖着翅膀渴望飞翔的蝴蝶。他早已无处可逃，焉栩嘉像一只野兽一样，将自己圈进了他的领地里。

焉栩嘉抬手去解小孩的浴袍，宽宽松松的浴袍根本没有抵御性，早在焉栩嘉将何洛洛摔在床上时就已经松了一半，焉栩嘉毫不费力地将它扯开，甩手扔到了床下。

浴袍底下的身体什么也没穿，反而省事了很多。焉栩嘉恶劣一笑，温热的大手在小孩的腰腹游走，肆意揉捻着。

“嗯……嘉嘉……”身下的小孩早已软成了一滩真正的果冻，被焉栩嘉挑逗到眼睛无法聚焦，身体唯一的遮蔽物被褪去，接触到冰凉的空气，何洛洛循着本能，抱住焉栩嘉的脖子，抬起小腹去碰焉栩嘉的身体，往唯一的热源靠去。

“啊！”焉栩嘉毫不留情地掐了一把何洛洛的臀部，臀尖的痛楚使得何洛洛的眼神有一瞬间的清明，然而焉栩嘉又一次吻住了他，何洛洛无法开口让焉栩嘉对他温柔一点，只好睁开眼睛，委屈的神情中流露出控诉。

“呵呵。”焉栩嘉挑了挑嘴角，舌头略过何洛洛整齐的齿列，惹得何洛洛又是一阵颤抖，伸出手揉了揉何洛洛的屁股，手掌在紧致又柔软的臀肉上揉捏着。何洛洛被亲的迷迷糊糊，节奏完全被焉栩嘉控制，只觉得舒服的很，举起腿勾到男朋友的腰上。

omaga与alpha天生契合，何洛洛的密处早已湿漉漉地等待着alpha的进入，焉栩嘉的手逐渐探进大腿内侧，在温润的穴口旁打转，伸出两根手指进行扩张，原本用来弹钢琴的手在何洛洛的小穴内进进出出。而何洛洛根本无暇顾及，他的注意力在自己的嘴上，焉栩嘉吻得又凶又狠，他有些无法呼吸了：“嗯哼~”，何洛洛的眼泪在眼眶里打转，焉栩嘉总是这样，喜欢在床事上展现自己无可救药的占有欲，平日里的他对自己温柔又宠溺，他似乎把自己的凶狠全部发泄在了和自己做爱的时候。

焉栩嘉对着温热穴口内的突起处狠狠一按，随之而来的是身下小孩无法压抑的失声尖叫与身体剧烈的颤抖。何洛洛只感觉到一阵强烈的快感和快感之后的无力。

焉栩嘉终于结束了对何洛洛唇瓣的蹂躏，抬起身子，看见何洛洛已经软绵绵的性器，挑眉轻笑：“这样就射了？徐一宁？才刚刚开始呢…”

何洛洛全身上下被挑逗的如同火焰在他身上燃烧，即使这样，也不忘对焉栩嘉撒娇：“那你轻点……嗯哼…轻点……”

在床上太单纯可不是什么好事，就像羊进了狼堆。焉栩嘉眯了眯眼，只觉得身下涨的发疼，没有再继续忍受，掰开何洛洛修长的双腿，对准已经湿哒哒的小口长驱直入，紧致的穴口包裹住硕大，焉栩嘉发出一声满足的叹息。

“啊！”突如其来的进入让小孩敏感地挺了下腰，贴上焉栩嘉的小腹，这动作正合焉栩嘉的意，焉栩嘉把手掐在何洛洛的腰上，留下暧昧的红色指痕。

“嗯…哼…轻点，嘉嘉轻点。”大大的眼睛已经藏不住不停涌上来的泪水，何洛洛微微偏过头，不想让焉栩嘉看到他被顶哭的样子。自己男朋友的尺寸与他的身高成正比，即使两人自己做过很多次，可每次做时，何洛洛都能感受到强烈的满足感。他把手扯着两旁的床单，避免自己发出更  
多让人面红耳赤的声音。

然而焉栩嘉不想看到何洛洛逃避他的样子，对着敏感点狠狠一撞，引出身下小孩好听的娇喘，俯下身子吻去何洛洛糊了一脸的泪水，将他的脸掰正，对上何洛洛迷蒙的眼睛，再含住小孩可怜的眼尾。

焉栩嘉上半身的动作有多温柔下半身就有多凶狠，他可以说是比何洛洛本人还要熟悉他的身体，径直朝着何洛洛的敏感点顶弄，何洛洛被焉栩嘉操到床头又拖回来，反反复复，白净瘦弱的肩膀承受不了如此沉重的撞击，哭吟与娇喘混合在一起，如同甜腻的奶油一般，从小孩的嘴中吐露出来。

“呜呜……不要了嘉嘉……嗯啊…不要顶那里…不要了不要了……”

何洛洛的声音像浸泡在醉人的红酒中，软糯又不失娇媚。

焉栩嘉在何洛洛已经有些红肿的嘴唇上厮磨，低音炮的声音在何洛洛耳边传来：“知道错在哪了吗？”

“嗯哼…知道…知道……”

“错在哪了？”说着，又是一次完全的没入。

“啊…错在……错在…”何洛洛混沌的小脑袋怎么可能知道自己哪里做错了，只好讨好一般地抬起手去抱焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉无奈地叹息，将舌头伸进何洛洛的嘴里开始新一轮强烈的攻击，柱身与肉壁的迅速摩擦形成强烈的快感，即使被焉栩嘉堵住了嘴，何洛洛也无法控制自己的呻吟声。

“徐一宁，我有没有警告过你不许和其他人搂搂抱抱？”焉栩嘉的低沉声音夹杂着一些不易察觉的怒火与酸意，弯下身去舔吻印满了吻痕的肩膀。

“有……嗯哼……”何洛洛搂着焉栩嘉的脖子，黏黏糊糊的去亲他颈侧的痣。

“那你今天在干什么？翟潇闻就算了，夏之光是alpha，你和他也靠的那么近？”

“我们都那么熟了，靠近点也没……啊哈……嘉嘉太深了，太深了！”

焉栩嘉的手穿过何洛洛的后背，将何洛洛抱起来，让何洛洛以面朝着他的方向双腿分开坐在自己腿上，这个姿势使得何洛洛全身上下只能靠着焉栩嘉的性器支撑，焉栩嘉的物件已经完全没入何洛洛的身体，可他却好像还嫌不够，往更深处的地方顶去，刺激得何洛洛直掉眼泪。

“还敢顶嘴？”焉栩嘉轻咬着何洛洛形状漂亮的耳垂，含进嘴中，发出“滋滋”的水声。何洛洛的耳垂是敏感点，在焉栩嘉地亲吻下已经变得通红。何洛洛坐在焉栩嘉身上，吞吞吐吐着炽热的性器。

“呜呜…没有……不敢了不敢了…下次不会了…”何洛洛早已没力气支撑自己，全靠焉栩嘉抱着他，全身上下泛起漂亮的粉色。

“还有下次？”焉栩嘉的声音充满了危险。

“没有了……没有了……”何洛洛慌乱地否认，用尽全力坐起身，吻上焉栩嘉的唇。

“乖……”焉栩嘉温柔地拭去何洛洛脸上的泪水，亲吻小孩的唇瓣。

“嗯啊……嘉嘉……太大了…唔啊……”

“乖，最后一次了，把腿分开点……给你一个完全标记…再分开一点……乖……”

“哈啊……嘉嘉呜呜……太深了…不要了…真的不要了……出去呜呜……”

“舒服吗宝宝……”

“呜呜…唔……”

夜晚的上海热闹非凡，昂贵的酒店里也是一片旖旎。

TBC.


End file.
